yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Ammit
Princess Ammit Lysandra Eurydice (アミットリサンドラユーディダイス "Ammitu Risandora Yūdidaisu") is the sole and beloved daughter of Pharaoh Atem. With the disappearance of Ammit's father her protection ceased that he granted his child, thus her liaison became her downfall. She would be condemned by her trusted council for eternity, by petrification and denied passage to the netherworld, instead sealed away in the crypt of her father in the Valley of Kings. To this day, Ammit is believed to be sealed away in her father's tomb by outsiders that are aware of her existence. In truth, however, she has taken her second name as an alias, which she uses to travel around the world. For experience, understanding and battling duelists to gain a taste of the modern version, a preparation for fighting what the Princess deems to be her duty: return all ancient items, cards and beings to Ancient Egypt and safekeep them forever. Since her awakening, Ammit has been in the possession of the Millennium Ring, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Slifer the Spirit. Later, when she arrived in Africa, the Princess would retrieve The Winged Dragon of Ra, completing the combo-set of the ancient spirit who recognised their deep connection. Continuing forward after this, Ammit would set out for Japan as led by her Millennium item and rumours that said the strongest duelists were there. Through her historical influence and lore in Ancient Egypt, found by archaeologists and exploited in museums, fascinated individuals would create a syndicate called Neberis. Design Appearance Voice/Mannerisms Personality Abilities Biography Wrath of the Red-Winged Princess Distraught with the everlasting solitude, Ammit fell into a deep petrified slumber. Thus, millennials went by unnoticed. Until one day, thiefs attempted to break the already weakened seal of her father's tomb, wanting the Millennium Items and the ultra rare and unique cards. She was the last resort of protection — condemned not only as punishment, but they also feared her, and her power. The wrath of the ancient gods finally awoke, descending down from the heavens, whom breathes the elements of lightning and fire, and decimate the heathens in her anger. At last, the Princess' soul would resonate strongly enough to break the petrification curse, witnessing the onslaught, destruction… and disappearance of all the goods that were sealed. Ammit, at the moment of her awakening, was in the possession of: the god card Slifer the Sky Dragon, Spirit of Slifer and the Millennium Ring. Her miraculous return, which was most unexpected, would make her be seen as a Deity, by her subjects, that has come to recover what has been lost. Therefore, she would be gifted with Holactie the Creator of Light to unite the three Gods, for it's believed only then she could fully recover her memories and help her further with her journey. Relationships Deck Duels Quotes Trivia * In the beginning of her revival, Ammit was unable to communicate with her people, unless they were able to speak Coptic. With the help of the spirit of Bandit King Bakura, she would learn to speak Arabic and still requires translator to communicate in English and Japanese fluently. (Pre-Academy) *In a slightly altered universe of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Atem/Yami Yugi would unintentionally reveal his love for his daughter when he talked about Slifer the Sky Dragon. Later, when he entered the Tomb with Yugi and his friends, Atem became shocked seeing the petrified statue of Ammit, although not knowing their relationship. After remembering his memories, Atem reveals only to Yugi who Ammit is and requests something specific after his defeat to his "supposingly reincarnation". *The author later, before writing the article, discovered that Ammit could be depicted as Ammit, the Goddess of the Underworld. Category:Related to Canon Character Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Possessor of God Cards